There is known a vehicle drive-force transmitting apparatus defining a drive-force transmitting path through which a drive force is to be transmitted by a continuously-variable transmission mechanism including a primary pulley, a secondary pulley, and a transfer element in the form of a belt or a chain that is looped over the primary and secondary pulleys. JP-2015-98892A discloses a vehicle provided with such a vehicle drive-force transmitting apparatus configured to transmit a drive force of an engine toward drive wheels while changing a rotational speed. There is also known a drive-force transmitting apparatus defining two drive-force transmitting paths, wherein one of the two drive-force transmitting paths is a path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by a continuously-variable transmission mechanism while the other of the two drive-force transmitting paths is a path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by a gear mechanism configured to provide at least one gear ratio. A vehicle transmission, which is disclosed in JP-2015-227697A, is an example of such a drive-force transmitting apparatus. The vehicle transmission disclosed in the JP-2015-227697A includes a gear mechanism (configured to provide a gear ratio) and a belt-type continuously-variable transmission mechanism that are provided in parallel with each other between an input rotary member (to which a drive force of a drive force source is to be transmitted) and an output rotary member (configured to output the drive force source to drive wheels), and also first and second engagement devices. The first engagement device is provided in a first drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the gear mechanism, while the second engagement device is provided in a second drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the continuously-variable transmission mechanism.